Soirée avec les amis chez Henry
by Fuyuko Gomesu
Summary: Henry profite de l'absence de ses parents pour réunir les Tamers. Noël arrive, les décors sont déjà installés de partout. Mais Rika ne s'attendait pas à tomber sous le gui, et encore moi, à y être sous avec lui.


**Salut, voici mon premier écrit sur Digimon. En fait je l'avais déjà commencé il y a longtemps (c'est même mon tout premier écrit), mais je l'avais mis de côté, mais j'ai toujours voulu le finir et c'est ce que j'ai fait! J'espère qu'il vous plaira c'est sur mon couple préférez dans Digimon Tamers: Ryo x Rika. Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup de fic (voir ils n'en n'ont pas en français je crois). Bon sur ce bonne lecture!**

 **Digimon ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. Mais je le savais, ou plutôt je me sentais rougir. Je me demandais si lui aussi avait viré au rouge. Mais je n'osais pas le regarder. Mais puisqu'il ne dit plus rien depuis un moment, il doit, lui aussi, être en train de rougir.

Flash back:

Ça fait plus d'un an que les Digimon sont rentrés dans leur monde et depuis pas mal de choses se sont passés. Comme par exemple Takato et Jeri ont commencés à sortir ensemble. Notre vie était redevenue ce qu'elle était.

J'étais chez moi avec Jeri, on a fait un duel de cartes Digimon, puis on a parlé de plusieurs choses. À un moment elle a commencé à parler de sa relation avec Takato, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas mon genre de parler de ce genre de sentiments ou d'entendre quelqu'un en parler, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Si ça lui faisait plaisir, je pouvais faire un effort pour Jeri, à force de penser comme ça, je finis par avoir l'habitude. Ensuite on a regardé un film, c'était bientôt noël alors il y en avait beaucoup qui passaient à la télé.

Nous devions être vers la moitié du film quand ma grand-mère m'appela. Je la rejoignis dans le salon. Elle tenais le téléphone à la main et avant même de me le passer elle prit la parole.

«Rika c'est Henry il veut te demander quelque chose. Il m'a déjà dit qu'est-ce que c'est et sache que si tu veux tu peux. Au revoir Henry, je te la passe.» Elle me tendit le téléphone et partit.

«Allô, Henry?

-Salut Rika.

-Tu voulais me demander quoi?

-En fait comme mes parents seront pas à la maison d'ici cinq jours, c'est à dire samedi, et ils ne rentreront que dimanche vers midi. Mon frère et ma sœur vont passés la soirée chez des amis, donc ils m'ont autorisé à inviter des amis à venir dormir à la maison. Tu veux venir?

-Oui je veux bien. Il y aura qui d'autre?

-Tu parles avec qui?» Une voix féminine me surprit, me faisant sursauter. Je me tournai pour en voir la propriétaire qui souriait joyeusement.

«Tu n'es pas seule Rika.

-Non, Jeri est chez moi.

-Salut!

-Rika, tu peux mettre en haut parleur je dois aussi lui parler.»

Je fis ce que le garçon aux cheveux bleus me demanda et il lui demanda si elle aussi voulait venir. INvitation qu'évidemment, elle accepta.

«Pour en revenir à ta question il y aura tous les autres Tamers, enfin ceux qui sont allés au Digimonde.

-C'est super! On doit être chez toi à quelle heure?

-Vers dix-neuf heures cinquante.

-D'accord! Et est-qu'on est censés ramener quelque chose à part nos pyjamas, et brosses à dents, etc?

-Non. J'ai assez de couvertures et de coussins chez moi, et j'achèterais la nourriture et les boisons.

-Est-ce que tous les autres ont déjà confirmés qu'ils viendront?» Demandai-je entre l'échange de questions-réponses de mes amis.

«Oui sauf Ryo, il faut encore que je lui demande. Mais je ne sais pas s'il va pouvoir venir puisqu'il habite loin.

-Oh, ce serait dommage s'il ne venait pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jeri, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu. Je pense pas qu'il refusera.

-Oui vous avez raison! Et puis il perdrait pas une si belle occasion pour t'embêter.» Les deux se mirent à rire au commentaire de Jeri.

«Bon je vous laisse, je vais l'appeler. À samedi.

-À samedi.»

Après avoir éteint le téléphone, on retourna voir le film. Une fois qu'il fût fini on parla de samedi. C'était la première fois que j'allais dormir chez un ami, je me demandais comment ça se passerait. Quant à Jeri ce n'était pas sa première fois, elle était plutôt excitée, mais il se fessait tard, elle dût rentrer chez elle, on n'en parla donc pas bien longtemps. Après l'avoir accompagné jusqu'à la porte et lui avoir dit au revoir, j'allai me doucher, ensuite se fut l'heure du dîner, qui se passa comme d'habitude, après le dîner j'aidai ma grand-mère à débarrasser la table, je lavai les dents et enfin je me couchai.

Le samedi arriva rapidement, le matin tout se passa à son habitude. La seule chose qui changeait c'était le fait que je préparasse un sac pour dormir chez un ami. Puis le soir arriva je prévins ma grand-mère que je partais et partis, mon sac au dos, un parapluie, au cas où, à la main, et mon casque aux oreilles, dans les chemins illuminés et tout prêt pour noël. Il faisait de plus en plus froid dehors, je laissai échapper un soupir qui créa de la buée. Heureusement que j'étais bientôt arrivée. Quand j'arrivai au pied de l'immeuble, je vis Jeri et Takato en train de rentrer, je me mis alors à courir.

«Eh, attendez moi!» Le Tamer aux cheveux bruns se tourna vers moi.

«Oh Rika.» Jeri se tourna à son tour et me fit un signe de la main qu'elle baissa quand je fus à côté d'eux.

«Salut. Ça va?

«Oui et vous?

-Oui.» Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

On se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, Takato appuya sur le bouton de l'étage. En sortant de l'ascenseur on tourna à droite, on sonna et on attendit. Se fut Suzie qui ouvrit la porte de la maison qu'on put deviner bien décorée pour noël grâce au nombre de décorations qu'on apercevait de l'entrée.

«Bonsoir tout le monde!

-Bonsoir.

-Henry trois autres de tes amis sont arrivés.

-J'arrive.

-Venez, rentrez!

-Merci.»

Henry ne tarda pas à venir nous accueillir et nous conduisit à la chambre de sa petite sœur accompagné de cette dernière pour que Jeri et moi posions nos affaires. On y posa aussi nos vestes. On se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Henry pour que Takato puisse en faire de même. On put profiter pour voir des guirlandes suspendues un peu partout dans la maison.

«C'est beau, vous prenez noël au sérieux chez toi.» Je hochai la tête, en accord avec Jeri.

«Oui, ma mère aime beaucoup les traditions principalement celles de noël.

-Oh! En fait Suzie tout à l'heure tu as dit «trois autres de tes amis sont arrivés». Donc ça veut dire qu'on est pas les premiers.

-C'est vrai.» Ajouta Takato. «C'est qui alors qui est arrivé avant nous, et il est où?

«Ils sont juste là.»

Sur ces derniers mots de Henry, ce dernier ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Assis sur son lit, Kazu et Kenta jouaient aux cartes Digimon.

«Ils sont si concentrés depuis tout à l'heure qu'ils n'ont pas dû remarquer quand vous avez sonné et même maintenant ils ne nous ont pas encore remarqués.

À peine Henry eut-il fini sa phrase qu'ils finirent le jeu. Kazu criant sa victoire tandis que Kenta se plaignit d'avoir à nouveau perdu contre son ami. Kazu se retourna enfin vers nous et prit un air surpris.

«Tiens Takato, Rika, Jeri, salut! Je n'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez arrivés.

-Tiens moi non plus je n'avais pas remarqué. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps?

«C'est bien ce que je disais.» Oubliant leur question, notre hôte s'adressa à Takato. «Tu peux déposer tes affaires auprès des leurs.

«Oui merci.

«Dis Henry, est-ce que tu sais quand Ryo va arriver?

-Non, mais il ne devrait pas tarder, enfin je crois.» Répondit-il à Kazu, mais comme au bon moment la sonnerie de la porte retentit. «Tiens quand on parle du loup!

Henry se dirigea donc vers la porte d'entrée suivi par tout le monde, même par moi, bien que je me restai à l'arrière du groupe. Et en effet en ouvrant la porte, c'était bien Ryo qui se tenait là. Tous étaient très heureux de le revoir, principalement ses deux grands fans que je m'étais coltinée quand nous sommes allés au Digimonde. Je remarqua qu'il avait un sac un peu grand pour seulement une nuit, mais ne me posa pas plus de questions que ça. Il salua tout le monde d'un salut général.

«Je vois que tout le monde est déjà là? Est-ce que je suis en retard?

-Non, t'es pile à l'heure.

-Eh Henry! Cette fois-ci je peux le conduire moi jusqu'à ta chambre pour qu'il dépose son sac?

-Si tu veux. En attendant je vais mettre la table.

-Ouais! Aller viens, c'est par là.» Suzie tira le bras de Ryo par le bras tandis que son frère se dirigea vers la cuisine.

«Merci.

«Attends Henry je vais t'aider.

-Oui moi aussi.» Dis-je après Jeri.

«Et nous on fait quoi?

-Vous pouvez aller vous laver les mains. Il suffit de mettre la table et c'est bon, on peut passer à table.»

Et se fut ainsi Henry, Jeri et moi on mit la table dans la salle à manger, toute décorée comme les couloirs, pendant que Suzie montrait à Ryo où il devait poser son sac, et que Takato, Kazu et Kenta lavaient les mains. Après que chacun eut fini ce qu'il fessait, ceux qui n'avaient pas lavé les mains le firent et enfin on put passer à table. Les deux amoureux se mirent à côté, face à eux il y avait le duo des deux meilleurs amis, j'étais entre Jeri et Ryo et en face de moi, Henry s'occupait de servir sa sœur. Au dîner on mangea des sushis avec du gingembre mariné et pour boire on avait du thé vert. Le dîner fut assez bruyant, mais il se passa dans la joie. Même si à certains moments Kazu m'énervait, et pas qu'un peu. La plus part du temps Kenta l'aidait et une fois sur deux, ils avaient de l'aide de Ryo qui profitait pour m'embêter comme Jeri l'avait prédit. Si on était pas à table, ils auraient tous trois fini avec, au minimum, une nouvelle bosse, mais je me retins.

Quand il fut un peu près vingt et une heure et demie, après qu'on eut débarrassés la table, on alla dans le salon. Pour qu'on pût dormir tous ensemble, on avait décidé de dormir là, mais pour avoir assez d'espace on dût pousser les canapés et la table basse contre les murs mais on ne toucha pas au sapin, qui était déjà dans un coin de la pièce. Seul Henry et Ryo sont allés chercher des couvertures et des coussins au lieu de tout écarter avec nous, mais l'un d'eux allait devoir faire deux allers-retours.

«Voilà. Maintenant il ne manque plus que les coussins que Ryo est allé chercher et se mettre en pyjama.

-Pas exactement Takato, il faut que j'aille chercher les onigiris et les manjus à la cuisine.

-Laisse j'y vais, j'ai laissé mon portable là bas.

-T'en es sûre?

-Oui, c'est bon.

-D'accord, merci Rika.

-De rien.

-Bon nous on peut aller se changer alors.»

Je rentrai dans la salle à manger et repérai de suite, à travers la porte vitrée de la cuisine, deux grands plateaux, l'un avec des manjus et l'autre avec des onigiiris auprès du micro-onde. Mais je cherchai d'abord mon portable dans la salle à manger avant de les prendre. Je le trouvai sur la chaise où je mettais assise, il avait sûrement glissé de ma poche plus tôt. Je remarquai également que sur la chaise d'à côté, là où s'était assise Jeri, il y avait la marionnette de cette dernière. Je mis donc les deux objets dans les poches de mon pantalon, puis je pris les deux plateaux que je devais emmener au salon. Ce n'était pas hyper facile de tenir de si grands plateaux au même temps mais ça allait.

J'étais dans le couloir, presque dans le salon, quand je vis Ryo en sortir, il devait avoir fini de placé le reste des couvertures et des coussins. Mais comme par hasard, au moment où il me regarda je glissai sur quelque chose, que je ne pus voir avec les plateaux que je tenais. J'écarquillai les yeux pendant ma chute qui ne s'acheva jamais. Ni moi, ni aucun des plateaux, ne sommes tombés au sol. Pourquoi? Je ne sais trop par quel moyen, Ryo avait réussi à me rattraper en enroulant un bras autour de ma taille, et avec l'autre il m'avait aidé à tenir les plateaux.

«Ça va?

-Ou-Oui.

-Tu es bien chargée.

-Ce n'est rien et puis tu peux parler. Pour que tu es pris autant de temps pour emmener les couvertures et les coussins dans le salon, c'est que tu devais être plus chargé que moi.

-Peut-être, mais laisse moi t'aider.

-Non, c'est bon je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.»

En parlant je fis de mon mieux pour me redresser et me dégager de son emprise. Mais là position dans laquelle je me trouvais n'étant pas la plus stable, je tombai à nouveau, revenant donc à la même situation: à nouveau contre Ryo.

«T'es vraiment têtue! Laisse moi t'aider.

-Tu n'es pas mieux, je t'ai déjà dit que non.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Et surtout est-ce que vous avez vu où vous êtes?»

Des rires provenant de notre droite nous firent tourner dans cette direction. Jeri et Suzie nous observaient avec curiosité. Les yeux de la plus âgée semblaient même briller. J'étais encore dans les bras de Ryo et d'un coup, on se regarda en rougissant un peu. Il me lâcha après m'avoir aidé à me redresser sans tomber cette fois, puis on regarda chacun de notre côté, peut-être encore un peu rouges.

«Ne vas pas t'imaginer quoi que se soit Jeri. Je suis juste tombée et il m'a rattrapé.

-D'accord, mais...

-Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Suzie et toi? Je pensais que vous vous changiez.

-On allait le faire mais Jeri a remarqué que sa marionnette n'était pas dans son sac, mais elle s'est également souvenue de l'avoir emmené dans la salle à manger, donc on allait voir si elle y était.

-Je l'ai prise quand je suis allée prendre mon portable, je dépose ça et après je te la rend quand je serai dans la chambre.

-Merci Rika! Mais regardez en haut.»

On commença par nous regarder, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi d'une telle demande. Intrigués on leva tous deux nos têtes vers le haut et le rougissement sur nos joues reprit de plus belle. J'ouvris grand les yeux. Et pour améliorait notre situation, je finis même sa phrase du Tamer à côté de moi.

«Mais c'est...

-Du gui?!»

Fin flash back

«Oui, maman en met tous les ans dans toutes les pièces et dans le couloir.

-Vraiment? Je n'ai pas fait attention.

-Oui!» Dit-elle hochant la tête. «Elle m'a dit que c'est une tradition qu'elle trouvait belle et qui existe dans certains pays, et que c'est grand-mère qui l'a lui a transmise.

-Pourquoi devrait-on le faire?

-Mais maman dit que c'est important de préserver les traditions. Même si elle ne m'a toujours pas dit qu'elle était celle du gui... Elle m'a juste dit que ça arrivait quand un garçon et une fille se trouvent ensemble sous le gui. Vous allez suivre la tradition n'est-ce pas!?

-Oui vous allez, n'est-ce pas?

-Pourquoi devrais-je le faire!? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous insistez autant!? Et toi pourquoi tu ne dis rien?» Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas crier et ne pas alerter les autres. J'étais assez gênée comme ça!

«Je veux juste savoir quelle est la tradition moi...

-Parce que ce serait tellement beau et mignon!» Commença Jeri avec ses yeux fermés mais avec un grand sourire. « Le roi et la reine Digimon!

-Que veux-tu que je disse!? Vous ne me laissez quasiment pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit!

-Ah! C'est absurde! Je refuse de faire ça!

-Ça veut dire que vous ne suivrez pas la tradition...? » Demanda la sœur cadette de Henry avec de gros yeux tristes. Jeri se baissa et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la petite avant de nous regarder.

«Voyons vous n'allez quand même pas lui dire non?

-C-C'est vrai que ça n'a jamais tué personne...

-Attends! Tu t'y mets toi aussi!?

-Regarde la avec ses yeux tristes. Ce n'est pas grand-chose à côté.

-J'y crois pas!

-S'il te plaît...

-Pense un peu au respect des traditions. Est-ce que les rompre, est ce que tu voudrais lui apprendre?»

Faisant moi-même partie d'une famille suivant beaucoup de traditions, notamment ma grand-mère, avec qui je passe plus de temps qu'avec ma mère, ce dernier commentaire de Jeri me déstabilisa. Je grogna et regardai Ryo, dans l'espoir qu'il disse quelque chose. Il le comprit et se contenta de me dire de faire ce que je voulais, que lui comme il l'avait déjà dit, ça ne le dérangeait pas trop. Je regardai à nouveau les filles et les yeux de chat de Suzie avant de fermer les yeux.

«Bien c'est d'accord!

-Ouais!» S'exclamèrent les deux tandis que j'entendis Ryo laissait échapper un «Oh!» de surprise.

«Mais à deux conditions!

-Lesquelles?

-Vous ne racontez ça à personne, en incluant le fait qu'il m'ait rattrapé tout à l'heure, et vous ne regardez pas!

-Si vous jurez de le faire c'est bon pour moi!

-Je jure.

-Je jure... Je vais juste poser les plateaux d'abord.

-Laisse je le fais.» Elle me prit rapidement les plateaux avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les posa sur la table basse et vint chercher Suzie. «Voilà.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste, je veux savoir quelle est la tradition moi!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Suzie, je te la dirais quand tu seras plus grande. À plus tard tous les deux!»

Je les regardais partir en rougissant, mes joues n'avait pas cessé d'avoir une couleur rosâtre depuis que j'avais accepté cette idiotie. Et le regard de Ryo que je sentais sur moi ne m'aidais pas du tout. Quand les deux filles eurent tournées à droite et ne furent donc plus à portée de vue, je me sentis obligée de parler, je me tournai alors vers lui d'un coup sec.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça!? Je te signale que si tu n'aurais pas cédé si vite, on aurait peut-être éviter ça!

-Désolé, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que tu leur dises oui. Ou que du moins il t'en faudrait plus pour céder.

-J'ai déjà tenu plus de temps que toi!»

Il y eut un peu de silence. On rougissait et je détournai mon regards de ses yeux saphirs. L'atmosphère était gênante, pesante et présente, si on ne se dépêchait pas, les filles ne seraient pas les seules à nous voir sous ce gui.

«Tu en es sûre Rika?

-Eu… Et toi Ryo?»

Ces commentaires ne firent qu'augmenter la chaleur sur mes joues. Soudain, il plaça une main sur ma joue, me forçant à le regarder, et réduisant au passage la distance entre nous. J'allais le foudroyer du regard mais quelque chose m'en dissuada. Je ne sus pas si c'était parce que la situation faisait que ce geste était **quasi** **ment** inévitable, ou si c'était la chaleur de sa paume douce, ou encore la profondeur de son regard. Mais ce geste intensifia le rougissement sur mes joues et me déstabilisait.

«Rika… Tout à l'heure encore, on aurait peut-être pu l'éviter comme tu le dis… Mais je tiens toujours mes promesses.»

J'écarquillai grand mes yeux améthystes. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait parlé, ses paupières s'étaient fermées et l'espace entre nos lèvres s'était réduit... Jusqu'à devenir inexistant! Je n'eus même pas le temps de me plaindre de son mini discours, d'ailleurs se fut à peine si cette envie exista! J'étais sur le point de l'écarter, après tout on s'était déjà embrassés, quand son pouce caressa ma joue pour aller rejoindre ses autres doigts, brouillant mes pensées, faisant donc mes yeux se fermaient et, sans que je n'eus mon mot à dire, mes bras montèrent, puis mes mains se placèrent autour de son cou. Je sentis le bras de Ryo s'enroulait autour de ma taille, me collant par conséquent d'avantage contre lui. Mais ce fut également ce qui me réveilla de cette sorte d'état second. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent la seconde où je me rendis compte de ce que nous faisions. Je me mis à rougir à nouveau. _J-J-Je…_ Je commençai à descendre mes mains, et cessai de répondre à son baiser. Ce fut à son tour de se rendre compte, il me lâcha une teinte rougeâtre sur ses joues, je me retournai immédiatement. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, et lui non plus ne semblait pas trop le savoir. Ne pouvant plus tenir cette ambiance je me décidai à dire quelque chose. Je dis la seule chose qui étais éclair dans mon esprit à ce moment là.

«Pa-Pas un moment de tout ça aux autres!»

Ryo acquiesça et je commençai à me diriger vers la chambre de Suzie, suivie par le Tamer aux yeux bleus qui tourna, quant à lui, à gauche. Quand j'ouvris la porte Suzie était déjà en pyjama, un ensemble rose avec au coin du bas à gauche de son haut trois petites fleurs de cerisier, et Jeri portait une chemise à manches longues verte avec des petites boules de noël jaune, et finissait d'enfiler un pantalon jaune. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir les deux se tournèrent vers moi.

«Oh Rika, t'es de retour. Nous on est presque prêtes, on va te laissait la chambre. Ça te dérange pas si on part devant?

-Euh… Non, c-c'est bon. Je vous rejoins tout de suite. Ah! O-Oui, tiens ta marionnette.» Dis-je en la prenant de ma poche et la lui rendant.

«Oh, oui! Merci, mais…» Répondit-elle en la mettant à la main. «Est-ce que ça va Rika?

-Ou-Oui, pourquoi?

-Tu bégayes, ça ne te ressembles pas.

-C-Ce n'est rien.

-Oh je vois.» Elle prit un air se trouvant entre le triomphe et l'inquisition. «Je vois. On dirait que vous avez bien tenu votre promesse.» Je me mis à rougir et elle à rigoler tandis que la fille aux cheveux violets nous regardait sans comprendre. «Tu es prête Suzie?

-Oui allons-y! Allons-y!

-À tout de suite Rika.» Quand elle fut à côté de moi, elle me murmura. «J'imagine que tu préfères qu'on en parle pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas je respecterais ton envie quelle qu'elle soit. Woof!»

Sur ce elles partirent, me laissant seule dans la chambre avec mes pensées. Je m'approchai du lit pour m'y laisser tomber, mes jambes pendant au sol. J'entendis les filles et les garçons parlaient dans le salon, m'indiquant que probablement il ne manquait plus que Ryo et moi. Je soupirai avant de porter ma main droite à ma poitrine. Mon cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre la chamade.

«Pourquoi? Pourquoi ça ne s'arrête pas?»

 _Ce n'est pas normal!_ _O-O-On_ _s'est_ _…_ Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser encore et encore, cette scène passai en boucle dans ma tête. _On a accepté ce que Jeri et Suzie nous ont demandé… Il m'a embrassé… Et j'y ai répondu! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'ai pas… J-Je ne l'ai pas… détesté… C'est même… l'inverse…? Comment?_ Je me souvins de la chaleur de sa main sur ma joue, de la profondeur de son regard, de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de ses cheveux soyeux que mes doigts ont effleuré, du sentiment de protection quand il passa son bras autour de ma taille, tous les détails, la moindre sensation, tout. Et rien que le fait de me le rappeler, fit mon cœur s'accélérait une nouvelle fois. Je regardai ma montre, avant de rebaisser mon bras en accompagnant ce geste d'un nouveau soupir. _Ce moment semblait avoir duré une éternité, mais ce n'est pas le cas… Évidemment! «C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté, ou ralentit...»_ Ce début de phrase me vint en tête, Jeri me l'avait dit après que Takato se fût déclaré à elle et qu'ils se fussent embrassés pour la première fois. _«...c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus que nous deux.»_ Je ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais quand on s'est embrassés, je compris ou m'approchai de son sens. Mes joues se réchauffèrent. _Est-ce que ça veut dire que je… Je suis amoureuse de Ryo!? J-J-Je ne peux pas être amoureuse d'un garçon aussi énervant que lui!_ _Si...?_ Je me tus un moment. Me souvenant que ce même jour, Jeri m'avait demandé si je n'avais pas de sentiment pour lui. _Lui…_ _Pourquoi lui?_ Je finis par secouait la tête et me relever, les autres m'attendaient. Je mis mon pyjama, il était bleu vert avec des rayures jaunes horizontales, et partis rejoindre les autres.

Tout le monde était déjà dans le salon, Takato avait un pyjama tout jaune, celui de Henry était bleu foncé, bleu avec des petits robots dans le haut pour Kazu, rouge avec des boules de neige dans le haut pour Kenta, et un ensemble noir pour ce qui en est de celui de Ryo. On avait placé quatre grandes couvertures au milieu de la salle pour en former qu'une de grande taille, où l'on se coucherait plus tard. Puis on prendrait une couverture plus petite individuelle pour nous couvrir, sauf Henry et Suzie qui partageraient la leur. Henry et Ryo les avaient posées sur le canapé mais je vis Jeri, Suzie et Kenta déjà enroulés dans les leurs, ils devaient avoir froid. Ce fus Ryo le premier à me voir arriver, nos regards se rencontrèrent, je me retins de faire un seul pas arrière, mais mon cœur commençait à s'accélérer à nouveau, j'écartai le regard.

«Ah Rika te voilà. Merci d'avoir pris les plateaux.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Ouais on va pouvoir commencer à manger!

-Ouais!»

Kazu et Kenta allèrent se servir tandis que je m'installai au sol avec les autres, près de Henry et de Jeri et évitant tout contact visuel avec Ryo. On joua à des jeux de sociétés, à des jeux vidéos, on fit un karaoké et des duels de cartes Digimons, qui me permirent de comprendre que Ryo avait remarqué que je l'évitais, et Jeri aussi l'avait remarqué, puisque je ressentais parfois son regard mais que quand les autres voulurent qu'on fasse un duel il dit ne pas en avoir envie, qu'il y en avait déjà eu assez pour la soirée, et je remarquai le regard de Jeri se baladait entre lui et moi avant de proposer de regarder un film, en disant qu'elle aussi trouvait que ça suffisait. Ils furent tous d'accord avec l'idée, je soupirai soulagée, et espérais que les autres ne comprendraient pas le pourquoi tous les deux demandèrent à changer d'activité. On vota le film par majorité, en prenant en compte l'âge de Suzie. Ryo était assis à droite de Kenta, qui lui-même était à droite de Kazu, puis Takato, Jeri bien sûr, Suzie, Henry et moi, déjà tous avec une couverture nous recouvrant. Quand le film fut fini, il ne resta plus ni manju ni onigiris, tous étaient fatigué, la petite fille dormait déjà, alors on se couchait. Et comme si ce que j'avais vécu ce jour là avec lui ne suffisait pas, comme le frère et la sœur restaient ensemble, les deux tourtereaux dans un coin, les deux meilleurs amis côte à côte, il était prévisible, que le roi et la reine resteraient à côté. Je me tournai vers la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. On se dit bonne nuit et on s'endormit. Ou du moins les autres le firent. Il était une heure passée et je ne dormais toujours pas. Mes pensées ne voulaient apparemment pas lâcher l'image du garçon qui dormait juste à côté de moi. Je levai le regard pour m'assurer que tous dormaient. Comme c'était le cas, je me levai sans faire de bruit et m'assis contre la fenêtre à travers laquelle je regardais la ville. Au lumières habituelles s'ajoutaient toutes celles installées dans les rues et dans les maisons pour noël. La neige tombait calmement. Je m'enroulai d'avantage dans la couverture que j'avais prise avec moi en contemplant la paysage. Mes pensées semblaient se calmer ainsi, comme si le nuage de lumière de la ville y créait un brouillard, et sa tranquillité s'y répandait.

«Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir?»

Je sursautai en entendant cette voix. Même si je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour le reconnaître, je me tournai vers lui un instant et prononçai son prénom «Ryo» avant de regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre. Il s'assit près de moi.

«Non, je me suis réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit pour voir les gens dans la rue.

-Je vois que tu redeviens toi-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues!?» Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

«Que depuis tu sais quoi, tu m'évites et tu es à moitié ailleurs.» Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer, je fixai alors un point dehors.

«J-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu vois!? Tu recommences. Au lieu de me tenir tête, tu évites mon regard.

-Je n'ai pas à te donner d'explication. Et puis tu n'étais pas en train de dormir?

-Non, je n'avais que les yeux fermés. Moi non plus je n'arrête pas d'y penser.» Cette fois le rouge me monta aux joues.

«Qui te dis que j'y pense!?

-Le fait que tu saches très bien de quoi je parle alors que je n'ai pas précisé ce que c'était, et ton rougissement.» Je ne répondis pas. «Tu es belle quand tu rougis.» J'écarquillai légèrement mes yeux, tandis que je sentis mon cœur rebondir plus fort contre ma poitrine. «Rika… Est-ce que tu as vraiment détesté devoir m'embrasser?

-J-Je-J'aurais préféré que D-Rea...»

Je m'arrêtai de parler. Je m'étais tournée vers lui malgré la chaleur que je sentais sur mes joues. Je m'attendais à voir son regard taquin, mais non. Son regard saphir était sérieux mais doux, profond, comme celui qu'il avait avant de m'embrasser plus tôt. Si c'était encore possible, les battements de mon cœur devinrent encore plus forts.

«Pou-Pou-Pourquoi tu...» Je détournai le regard. «Arrête de me regarder comme ça!

-Comment ça?

-Tu le sais bien. Ce regard si doux, si profond, si déstabilisant que tu as!

-Rika...» Son regard s'adoucit en s'allongeant au même temps qu'un sourire en coin naquit sur son visage.

«Et puis pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-C'est simple.» Il fit une pause, me surprenant et faisant mes yeux se posaient sur lui. «Je t'aime. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi?»

Je restai bouche bée, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent pour de bon cette fois, et, basé, sur la chaleur de mon visage, mon visage vira au rouge écarlate. À un moment je me dis qu'il rigolait peut-être mais il était sérieux.

«Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner de réponse tout de suite. Prends le temps que tu veux.»

Sur ce il alla se coucher, je le suivis du regard, il me sourit et me murmura un «bonne nuit» avant de s'endormir. M'avouer ses sentiments devait l'avoir apaisé puisque peu avant il n'arrivait pas à dormir alors que là il s'endormit quasiment instantanément, tandis que moi je restai là, encore plus perdu. Mais d'une certaine façon je me sentais soulagée, et contente aussi. Je regardai le paysage encore un bon moment. Je rougis. Ma décision était prise quand je retournai me coucher, mes yeux se fermaient déjà d'eux-même et je m'endormis en un rien de temps.

Le lendemain quand je me réveillai, il n'y avait plus que Kenta, Kazu et Suzie qui dormaient encore. Je remarquai que dehors la neige continuait de tomber, et avait même pris de l'intensité. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, ce n'était pas grand chose et j'avais un parapluie. Je me levai, allai dans le couloir en fermant la porte menant au salon pour ne pas réveiller les autres encore endormis.

«Bonjour Rika. Bien dormi?

-Oh Takato, bonjour. Oui et toi?

-Oui. Tu devrais aller t'habiller, Henry prépare le petit déjeuner. Ryo et Jeri sont déjà avec lui.»

Je fis comme il dit, tandis que lui, qui venait sûrement de s'habiller, alla dans la salle à manger. Après m'être habillé et coiffé, je rangeai mon pyjama puis je rejoignis les autres. Je salua tout le monde d'un salut général, et Henry me dit de prendre place à table pendant qu'il posait le petit déjeuner sur la table. Takato et Jeri étant déjà assis côte à côte, je m'assis face à Jeri et donc à côté de Ryo. Je commençai par éviter de croiser son regard, sentant mon cœur s'accélérait dans ma poitrine, mais la pensée de la conversation de tôt ce matin me calma. Henry venait de tout mettre sur la table quand Kazu et Kenta arrivèrent, et vu que tout était prêt, ils s'assirent face à face tandis que Henry réveilla sa petite sœur. Ils s'assirent eux aussi face l'un à l'autre et on commença enfin à nous servir, sauf Suzie qui fut servit par son grand frère. En mangeant on reparla à nouveau de tout et de rien, Henry et Ryo profitèrent nous anoncer que ce dernier resterait à Tokyo pour le reste de la semaine et que du coup on pourrait le revoir, pour le plus grand bonheur de son fan club. Après manger on rangea le salon, les meubles déplacés, les couvertures et les coussins, on sentait la fin arrivait. Takato et Jeri étant les premiers prêts, dire au revoir à tout le monde et partirent ensemble, je profitais pour dire également au revoir à Kazu et Kenta qui allaient s'habiller alors que je n'avais plus qu'à mettre ma veste et prendre mon sac. Je ne tardais pas à être prête et quand je dis au revoir à mon ami aux cheveux bleus, sa sœur, et le tamer surnommé le roi Digimon, je partis. Dehors je sortis mon parapluie. Il faisait froid. Je regardai par terre. _Je ne lui ai pas donné ma réponse… Je la lui donnerais la prochaine fois qu'on se verra._

«Rika, attends!

-Ryo!?» Je me retournai et l'attendis.

«Est-ce que je peux t'accompagnait un moment? Je vais acheter un cadeau pour mon père.»

On commençai à avancer sous la neige en silence. Je savais que je devrais profiter de cette occasion, d'autant plus que ce silence était gênant. Mais je ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Et puis il y avait quelque chose qui m'énervait avant.

«Avoue que ce n'ai qu'une excuse!

-Quoi?

-Aller acheter le cadeau maintenant.

-Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher.

-J-Je n'ai pas détesté!» Il me regarda tandis que je rougissais en détournant le regard.

«Rika… Tu veux dire que tu-?

-Oui… Je veux bien...sortir avec toi.»

Il me souris et me pris la main. On se regarda un moment, je rougissais encore mais lui souris. Finalement je ne rentrerai pas chez moi aussi tôt que prévu.

* * *

 **Voilà! J'avoue que je ne savais pas trop comment finir... Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

 **Bonne année tout le monde! ^o^**


End file.
